It has been a practice in the prior art to pluggably mount a dual-in-line package into miniature electrical connections in the form of conducting resilient sockets mounted within apertures of a printed circuit board. The sockets are soldered in place within the printed circuit board and provide conducting receptacles for receiving the electrical leads of the dual-in-line package. The sockets are advantageously used for providing readily unpluggable electrical connections for the dual-in-line packages.
The sockets are required to be of very small size and are extremely difficult to handle and assemble to the printed circuit board. In addition the sockets readily trap contaminants which impair their operation as electrically conducting sockets. It is accordingly very difficult to solder the sockets in place and also to clean and further subject the printed circuit board to processing operations without contaminating the sockets.